codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Rebellion
The Black Rebellion was an armed conflict between the Holy Britannian Empire, the premier power of the world, and The Order of the Black Knights, a resistance organization bent on liberating Japan and toppling Britannia. The original Black Rebellion led to an Assault on the Tokyo Settlement, the seat of Britannian control over Japan. The First Assault on Tokyo Settlement occurred after the event of the Special Administrative Zone Massacre. After a one-year interval, the Black Rebellion ended in the execution or incarceration of the original iteration of the Black Knights. Once the Black Knights were freed and revitalized their organization, they carried out the Second Assault on Tokyo Settlement but on a much grander scale than before, after the formation of the United Federation of Nations. This final campaign can also be unofficially considered a Second Black Rebellion. Beginning The Black Rebellion was "started" roughly in 2010 a.t.b. when Lelouch vi Britannia declared that he would destroy the Holy Empire of Britannia. Seven years later he would have a chance at this goal with the meeting of C.C. who would give him the power of Geass. With it he would defeat Britannia at the Skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto. After the battle he would reconnect with the Rebels led by a man named Ohgi. However he would meet them under the Mask of Zero, the "Mastermind" behind the skirmish, and with that, the Rebellion began. Phenomenon The Rebels led by Zero would attack Britannia openly for another few weeks until the Japanese Liberation Front Hotel Incident where he would reveal the Black Knights, a group of men and women who would fight for the weak, and for justice against the strong. To the Japanese, Zero was a hero; their "Knight in Shining Armour" with the Black Knights open fighting against Britannia and local community problems (Refrain Drug pin Bust). The Japanese and other Area citizens think differently about the power Britannia had. Britannia however still stayed adamantly arrogantly against the Black Knight's Potential. This was up until the Saitama Ghetto Ambush and Battle of Narita where the Black Knights made two attempts on Cornelia Li Britannia's life and destroyed more than 20 Knightmare Frames and Britannian soldiers. the Black Knights were then seen as a major threat by Britannian higher ups and became their main target, besides the Japan Liberation Front. The Rebellion After the Japan Liberation Fronts destruction and attempts on Lancelot's Theft along with Schneizel el Britannia's life. The Black Knights became a "small threat" with Rebel Pockets joining them their numbers increased. But they took no actions to truly liberate Japan up until the Special Administrative Zone Massacre where many people were outraged and openly rebelled against Britannian Rule and attacked, though ultimately they failed, they had sent a message to Britannia that both surprised the Empire and the rest of the world. Legacy Britannia now saw the Black Knights as a very dangerous threat and thus begin their attempts to destroy them. Many attempts were made to prevent anything similar to the Assault on Tokyo Settlement from happening again by building better Knightmare Frames, cleaning up the remaining Rebels, using Knights of the Round with the Glinda Knights to watch over the area and using better trained soldiers with stricter watch. Some of the Black Knights are active in their activities during the period before Zero's return. However these would prove to not fully solve the problems of the first Rebellion, as Zero would change tactics and exploit other deficiencies in the military leading to the Second Assault on Tokyo Settlement. Major Campaigns The Black Rebellion *Skirmish in Shinjuku Ghetto (First Battle of the Black Rebellion) *Orange Incident *Saitama Ghetto Ambush *Japanese Liberation Front Hotel Incident *Battle of Narita *Battle of Port Yokosuka *Rescue Operation (Kyoshiro Tohdoh) *Battle of Shikine Island *Battle of Fukuoka Base *Special Administrative Zone Massacre *First Assault on Tokyo Settlement (Last Major Battle of the Black Rebellion) Second Black Rebellion *Battle of Babel Tower (First Battle) *Black Knights' Rescue Operation *Battle over the Pacific *Second Battle of Port Yokosuka *Skirmish at Zhengzhou *Battle at Xiaopei *Battle at the 'Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight Emperors' *Assault on the Geass Order *Kagoshima Settlement Battle *Second Assault on Tokyo Settlement (Last Major Battle) Category:Battles